Amor eterno
by o0O0o Selene o0O0o
Summary: Y es que Voldemort también amó. Capítulo único


Hola! Este es un ff muy muy cortito pero ya sabéis lo que dicen... lo bueno si es corto, dos veces bueno...Espero que os guste y dejéis un Review. Va a ser de un único capítulo. Bueno supongo que no os voy a revelar ningún secreto al deciros que esto lo hago sin animo de lucro y que todo el mundillo de Harry Potter pertenece a su escritora y creadora JK y a la WB, y nada más. A leer!

**_o0O0oSeleneo0O0o_**

Es curioso el pensar como sucedió todo, en solo una noche la hice mía y en otra la perdí. Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿quién sabe? quizás yo también lo di y no me enteré. No se si arrepentirme ahora que ella no esta junto a mí y dejarme caer aún más en un abismo que yo solo construí o recordar y añorar el tacto de su piel sobre la mía, como se estremecía entre mis brazos, como su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer junto al mío…

No, no he de martirizarme más con esto, no la volveré a tener aunque la desee. La perdí por una estupidez y no volverá. Me equivoque al pensar que me amaría durante toda la vida y me esperaría, ¿ella me amaba? realmente lo dudo, ¿cómo un ángel tan bello y puro puede amar a un hombre sin sentimientos carcomido por las ansias de venganza y de dominación?

Mi mente sabe que la culpa no fue solamente mía, pero mi corazón se niega a admitirlo, a veces en noches tormentosas como esta, recuerdo que la tenía entre mis brazos y la deje marchar, entonces me revuelvo y me incorporo en este nicho en el que hace más de veinte años que me pudro.

Al mirar por el ventanal de mis aposentos solo puedo ver el reflejo de un hombre de veinticinco años, moreno, de pálida piel blanquecina, ojos color sangre, sedoso cabello moreno, fuerte mandíbula signo de determinamiento y cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. Hay quien dice que soy atractivo, pero ¿qué atractivo puede tener un hombre que heló su corazón y vive en un infierno del que no se atreve a salir?

Miles de veces planee buscarla, encontrarla y hacerla mía hasta la saciedad, pero no, no he podido encontrarla, lo último que supe de ella fue que había fallecido a sus veintiún años. Busque y busque por todos los cementerios del país su cuerpo inerte para poder adorarlo y despedirme de mi amada, pero no encontré nada. Ya casi había perdido toda esperanza de hallar el cadáver de mi amada, cuando casi por casualidad fui aquel pueblo que tanto odie durante mi niñez, el mismo pueblo donde amenazadoramente se alzaba la antigua residencia de los Riddle donde en un arrebato de locura maté a mi odiado padre y a mi compasiva madre al salir de Hogwarts. Perdiendo a su vez a mí adorado ángel.

Me senté en la barra de la taberna del pueblo dispuesto a ahogar mi dolor en el fono de la botella y largarme de aquel pueblucho. Pero solo llevaba una copa cuando un agente de policía muggle se sentó a mi lado y conversó con el tabernero ajeno a que yo oía su insustancial conversación.

.- Buenas noches Matt – dijo el agente sentándose.

.- Buenas noches agente ¿que le trae a mi humilde taberna? – contestó Matt, el tabernero.

.- Para empezar tenía la esperanza de que me sirvieses un vaso con algún licor fuerte, llevó un mal día.

.- Por supuesto, en seguida, ¿pero dígame por que decís que es un mal día?

.- Por lo visto un asesino en serie anda por estos tranquilos lugares.

.- ¡Oh Dios mío! eso es horrible.

.- Sí que lo es Matt, si que lo es. Hemos encontrado un cadáver cada día, hasta una suma de trece, pero lo más extraño de todo es que estos cadáveres aparecían con un corte vertical en el cuello y han muerto desangrados, aunque el asesino, que ojalá llegue pronto su hora, ha debido de limpiar los cadáveres ya que estos solo presentan una pequeña mancha de sangre alrededor de la herida.

.- ¿Y tenéis alguna pista sobre el responsable de tal atrocidad? – preguntó el tabernero aprovechando que copa tras copa al policía le costaba menos hablar.

.- No, amigo, ninguna. Pero lo misterioso de todo el asunto es que han sido tres los cadáveres que después de enterrados han desaparecido, las tres victimas desaparecidas eran mujeres.

.- Quien se atrevería a molestar el descanso eterno de aquellas pobres víctimas.

.- No lo sé, en comisaría no quieren descartar la posibilidad de enfrentarnos a algún tipo de secta.

.- ¿Una secta dices?

.- Si, ya sabes, por lo del número trece y el hecho de que el cuerpo de las tres jóvenes enterradas desapareciera. Pero realmente no creo que se trate de eso, no, realmente no lo creo – dijo el agente, y con un poco de burla consecuencia del alcohol ingerido añadió -. En mi opinión el criminal ha decidido montar una fiestecita privada con las fallecidas. Ya que aún con la palidez de su rostro carente de vida eran jóvenes realmente hermosas, como salidas de una fantasía.

.- ¿Y qué opinan los familiares de los fallecidos?

.- Están desconsolados, pero a las tres muertas desaparecidas no hemos podido encontrar ningún familiar suyo.

.- Por aquí pasa mucha gente, si quiere dígame los nombres y preguntare a ver si alguien las conocía.

.- Muy buena idea mi gran amigo. El nombre de la primera desaparecida creo que era… Miranda Maig, la segunda desaparecida, era rubia y se llamaba... Susan Evalins, y la tercera, ha desaparecido esta tarde, era morena como la primera, pero tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, su nombre era Alexandra… ¿Wottman? si creo que sí. Alexandra Wottman.

Sentí como si un cubo de agua frían me cayese encima, no, no era posible que estuviesen hablando de mi amada, tenía que saber quien era el responsable de tremenda atrocidad, matar y ocultar el cuerpo de mi ángel… Y así hice removí cielo y tierra para encontrar al asesino, del cual deseaba ver como se esfumaba su último suspiro de vida entre mis manos.

Tardé tres años en encontrarle, se trataba de un simple vampiro que tuvo la osadía de convertir a mi princesa en vampiresa. Según entendí entre sollozos y suplicas por parte del mal nacido, ella le torturo y maldició hasta el borde de la cordura y se marchó. De esto hacía más de veinte años. Estos últimos cuatro años había conseguido recuperar el cuerpo que poseía antes del terrible encuentro con Potter y sigo aún buscando a mi amada…

**_FIN._**

Os ha gustado? Sí? No? Espero vuestros comentarios se que es muy poquita cosa pero es que lo escribí un día que estaba aburrida. Ya me contareis si os gusta o no. Saludos.

3


End file.
